


Dragon Knights' Diary (Very Private!!!!)

by AceArtNerd



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Trans Male Character, lancelot is also very much so a gay disaster, more disaster gay Lancelot but less gay and more disaster, one is probably going to be Lance but the other one depends, please don't @ me for this, there's at least two trans guys in any given drabble, this is the ultimate "I have some headcanons" fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-08-20 20:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16562594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceArtNerd/pseuds/AceArtNerd
Summary: The four Dragon Knights of Feendrache living their lives. They don't act very knightly most of the time, but they're still loved anyway, and that's all they could ask for (most of the time).





	1. Modern Dealings and Messes (Lancelot and Percival)

**Author's Note:**

> So if you can't tell, I'm into Grablue and boy do I have some favorites. There's also a lot of headcanons involved so please bear with me. This is also probably going to be a multi-chapter fic because I have the weirdest ideas 99% of the time. Enjoy my craziness guys!

Lancelot felt like a freight train had been dropped on his head and he hated it. Most of the time he had something else to focus on but of course today was the one day he could actually stay home and of course Vane made him because had been “working too hard” and he “needed a break.” The tall blond was more trouble than he was worth sometimes, but he was a good partner and friend. 

The door to his office opened and Lancelot winced at the noise before spotting who it was. It was Percival, someone he didn’t see very often considering the redhead had his own issues to deal with. 

“Percival, what are you doing here? Don’t you have-” He was quickly shushed by the taller man before being ushered out of his office and down the hallway. It was odd, and he almost ran to keep up. “Where are we-” 

“Just don’t Lancelot.” And with three words, the shortest of the group of the four that Percival and Lancelot found themselves in most of the time was terrified out of his mind. Percival getting angry was generally not a good thing, and Siegfried was out of town, so Vane or himself took most of the brunt of whatever was on the redhead’s mind. 

Once the two of them made it to a private section of the building, Lancelot was pushed into a bit of a corner. However, he was then left confused because of the question that Percival asked. 

“So, would you care to tell me why exactly you’ve been avoiding us?” 

“Avoiding-” 

“Oh please don’t start with that. You know as well as anyone that I have far more work than you do and even I make time to deal with you and Vane.” Lancelot looked away, taking a few seconds to think of what answer to give. Their little quartet had managed to find each other even after Vane had given up on finding them this time, and it was no surprise that they always used “their” names and old pronouns. It was more comfortable that way for all of them, especially Lancelot. 

“I’m not trying to avoid anyone. The issue that neither you nor Siegfried seem to realize is-” his voice caught in his throat, but he was then interrupted by Percival. 

“What, you weren’t born the same you were last time? Or is it that you’re uncomfortable with how things are and you don’t want to say anything? I could see hair all over the floor of the bathroom yesterday and suddenly yours is shorter.” Percival motioned to Lancelot’s hair, which now only went to his shoulders and not down his back. Instinctively he went up to mess with the ends of it, his hands a bit shaky. 

“Why...why are you the one asking me? Wouldn’t it have made more sense for Vane to talk to me?” 

“Not really. Despite the fact you’ve known him the longest he doesn’t exactly know your struggle. Not the way I do.” Thinking back on it, Lancelot hadn’t ever seen Percival without a shirt on in some way shape or form, though that might’ve just been the fact he had red hair and got sunburnt easily. Then again, he’d never not had a shirt on either…

“What. You- you’re-” 

“YES. You don’t need to shout it out for the world to know, Lancelot.” Percival raised one finger to his lips and winked, leaving Lancelot a blushing mess as the redhead left. Sighing a bit, he rubbed his head and it was almost like his headache was gone. He shook his head and went back to his office, trying to focus on work but only really thinking about how exactly Siegfried would react. However he did, there wasn’t a doubt in his mind on the fact that he would still be cared about for it.


	2. Obligatory Training Session (Everyone)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the title says, obligatory training session because this is a Dragon Knights fic after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back and on my shipping train (because of course I am) and this time there’s angst! Yes Lancelot is still trans, and this time it’s Siegfried too.

It was early in the morning when Lancelot awoke to the sound of arguing-or rather, Percival yelling at Vane with Siegfried watching in the background. With a sigh, the Captain of the Order of White Dragons got out of bed and into his armor- it was easier to hide what everyone would see as a weakness that way. And with that, he was off into the hallway and he saw- not what he was expecting, at any rate. 

All of the other three knights were in rather casual attire— or casual for them. It was more like they were going to train, and there stemmed the issue. Percival was the one who wanted Lancelot to join them, but Vane has insisted that Lancelot needed sleep. The redhead didn’t like hearing that, hence the yelling, and Siegfried was just watching this all go down with a decently exasperated look on his face. 

“Do I even want to know what’s happening?” The knight in blue raised an eyebrow and shook his head. Siegfried just gave an apologetic look in his direction before Vane and Percival started talking at the same time. 

It was a solid minute of yelling before Lancelot got between the blond and the redhead. 

“What are you two trying to accomplish, waking up the trainees?” Vane looked especially sheepish at that, and the group migrated over to the training grounds.

“Lancey, you can’t wear your armor while the rest of us aren’t.”  
“I agree. It isn’t very fair if you have an advantage over the rest of us.”  
“Advantage? In what way is armor an advantage, that I don’t die?” Or hide the fact that I’m different from the rest of you?  
“Oh, you think you’re too high and mighty to not wear your armor for a simple sparring match?”  
“No, it’s because any time there’s sparring session involving you it gets very...heated.” Lancelot backed off with a wince and Percival got the point.  
“Fine. We’ll use our training weapons then, if you’re so insistent on-“

“Percival.” Siegfried’s voice rang from the side of the area and the redhead backed off now, muttering an apology. It was all too painstakingly familiar for the previous vice captains of the Order of Black Dragons. Shaking his head, Lancelot retreated inside for the time being. He came back out without his armor on, using his usual twin swords, only to see that Siegfried and Percival had already started sparring. Vane had been waiting for him, and he motioned for them to hop in with a smile. 

————————————————————————

It was a few minutes later and it was down to Percival and Lancelot sparring. Both of them were utterly at their limits, and it was like watching a dance with how the two moved. They were evenly matched, and their opposite powers worked to fully add to the air that this was a fight a long time in the making. 

“You’ve gotten better, Lancelot.”  
“Same to you, Percival.” 

There was an unspoken rule that they could go all out— it was given, considering they had worked together a few times in the past, and they were always evenly matched. With a glint in his eyes, Percival would be the one to start attacking harder, and Lancelot was forced on the defensive until he could use his best attack to get Percival down. 

All it took was a grin from the redhead and Lancelot knew what was coming. With a sigh, he steeled himself to do the same, though he wasn’t sure what would happen afterwards. 

“Lohenwolf!”  
“Weißfluegul!” 

The resulting blast sent both Percival and Lancelot flying back, both of them ending up at the farthest ends of the training area. Percival was up rather quickly, but Lancelot...there was a reason he had been wearing his armor that day. Both knights had their clothing torn, but Lancelot had been a bit closer to the blast so he was affected a bit more. 

He was up with a shaky groan and using his swords to cover his chest. It was better that no one knew, but the truth had to come out eventually...he had hoped it wouldn’t be like this. All he wanted now was to go back in the castle and sleep for the entire day, but he was stopped not even halfway there by Vane. 

“Is everything alright? That blast was pretty powerful, and you were closer to it than Percy was-“ 

“He’ll be fine. Unless you’re talking about the secret he’s tried hiding for who-knows-how-long.” Percival was the one who had spoken up now, and Lancelot turned around with a look of shock on his face. What on earth did the Lord of Flames (it was bad, using that title for Percival in this situation, wasn’t it?) think he was doing? 

“What...are you talking about.”  
“I’m talking about the fact you’ve clearly been holding back against Vane just to make him feel better. Doing that won’t help him at all.” 

Siegfried raised an eyebrow, but he knew the source of Lancelot’s current anxiety. It had been a long talk, that one, but the younger knight had told him what exactly made him unfit for the role of Vice Captain. All the eldest of the group did was laugh and tell him not to worry about it, since if someone like him could be Captain of the Order of Black Dragons then Lancelot was fine. Needless to say, he was glad that someone else understood his problem. The issue was Percival. He was so..stubborn in his ways that Lancelot almost found it impossible to work with him at first, but then there had been that one mission when everything had nearly gone to all hell and they bonded. 

With a sigh, Lancelot moved his swords away from his chest and tried going back inside again, but this time he was followed by Percival. 

“What do you want from me Percival.”  
“What do I want from you? And answer as to why you kept that a secret from me.” He turned Lancelot around and hit him in the chest.

“I...I didn’t want you to judge me.”  
“You didn’t want me to judge you? It’s a bit late for that Lancelot, especially considering this changes everything I thought about you.”  
Lancelot flinched and kept his eyes down. God, he just kept messing everything up for himself, didn’t he? He even had the idea that Percival was starting to be on friendlier terms with him, since the redhead was traveling with the Grandcypher crew, and yet…

He was interrupted from his melancholy by the sound of Percival punching a nearby wall and muttering to himself. Shaking his head a bit, Lancelot walked over and whispered about needing to get that looked at, and Percival resigned himself to some questions about his behavior. Better now than never.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Best cliffhanger ever lmao. Anyway stay tuned for more Lancelot and Percival stuff because boy do I have some headcanons...and I just want to write more for them. Anyway I’ll try not to take three months to upload the next chapter, so stay tuned!


	3. A Timely Discussion (Lancelot and Percival)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lancelot and Percival have a chat about something they probably should have talked about a while ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I think I’m on too much of a train with this considering this is the most I’ve ever updated a fic on AO3. Anyway I’m back on my usual mess of posting and then forgetting everything, so take this shipping garbage while I remember to post it. This one does tie into the last one, so maybe reading 2 and then reading this is a good idea.

It was the next day after the training session that had been...suffice to say, an utter disaster. Lancelot was resting in his room (that was kind of a mess) and looked over at the door a bit warily. With a sigh, he got up and got a sweater on before the door was forcibly unlocked and the person of the hour made his way inside. 

“...” Percival glanced around with a bit of a raised eyebrow. He hadn’t expected everything to be so...messily organized. Then again, Lancelot had a habit of leaving things lying around until he needed them again. The bandages on Percival’s hand were slightly bloodstained, and he sat down on the emptiest chair he could find.

It was a tense few minutes of just silence as the two former vice captains refused to speak. Both of them knew that they needed to apologize, but doing so was going to be difficult for both of them. With a sigh, Lancelot sat down in the chair opposite of Percival and resigned himself to speaking first.

“So…”  
“So.”  
“I suppose I have some explaining to do.” Percival just nodded and stayed quiet for the moment. Better to let Lancelot explain himself than (figuratively) blow up in his face.

“It has come to my attention that I never told you of my...predicament.” There was a snort from the redhead before Lancelot continued speaking. “That being said, I never really knew how to tell you. You were so...obsessed with everything having just one place in the world that telling you was impossible.”

“....Things have changed Lancelot. My mentality changed after joining the Order. I-“

“I understand Percival. As much as someone who had no idea what normal humans acted like for the longest time does, anyway.” At that, the redhead raised an eyebrow. Lancelot hadn’t really spoken of his life before joining the Order— Vane had that plenty taken care of. But that just raised some questions.

“You...had no idea what normal people acted like?”

“Well, I was raised by a water fairy with no knowledge of my parents, or what general norms and taboos people had. By the time I met Vane, I was firmly set in the idea that I was who I said I was and no one would take that from me.”

“I’m sorry, you were raised by a water fairy?” Lancelot cracked a smile now, and nodded.

“Yes, I was raised by a water fairy. Something happened between her and my parents before I was born. It is also why I have the affinity I do.” He knew that Percival and himself were complementary opposites— they weren’t alike but at the time they worked well together. All Percival did was keep his eyebrow raised.

“So you were raised by a water fairy until who knows when. Why exactly do you keep mentioning being who you say you were?”

“....Because I was terrified of being seen as a crazy person. I knew rather young that I wasn’t like Vivian— but I had no idea if anyone would treat me the same if they knew I didn’t have the same parts as most every other male knight.” There was a wince with the words spoken, and his volume increased a bit. Thank goodness no one was really around, since Vane had taken the trainees out to work on something or another. 

“The same parts— oh.” Percival flushed a bit and looked away, covering his mouth with one of his hands. That would explain a lot, actually...especially Lancelot’s rather adverse reaction to being touched in that area.

Lancelot just rolled his eyes. “Yes Percival, I don’t have the same parts as the rest of you. What, you couldn’t tell?” 

“...Not really, no.” Lancelot had been going to take a drink of water and spat it out and choked a bit. Some of the water even got on his sweater, though it would dry up before long.

“You couldn’t tell? Not even after I had been kidnapped?” He wiped his mouth a bit and it was a bit more noticeable how he was different. 

“No Lancelot, I couldn’t.” Percival swallowed the words he had been going to speak in order to get up and pick a loose blanket off of the floor and draped it over Lancelot. The ravenette looked down and flushed a bit, and he kept the blanket wrapped around his body as he got a different shirt.

“I’m gonna...go change.” The redhead nodded and looked away until Lancelot was done. He did look over a bit too soon, only to see that his chest was covered by something. He figured so long as it wasn’t going to hurt Lancelot to wear it, it was fine.

Walking back over, Lancelot sat back down, still a little red in the face. He didn’t talk, and would let Percival have a chance to start asking questions. To his surprise though, the redhead didn’t really say very much. He got up and walked over, and had Lancelot kind of pushed against the wall on the one side of the room. There were no words between the two knights— not now. Both of them had closed their eyes, and slowly Lancelot moved closer to Percival….

The door slammed open with a rather loud crash and Percival jumped away from Lancelot, both of them covering their faces with their hands to hide how red they had gotten. Vane just looked confused at their behavior, and Percival started yelling at the blond. Lancelot simply shook his head and laughed a little, grateful that things were at least going back to normal— or as normal as things could get, anyway.


	4. Odd Situations (Lancelot and Percival)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I can safely say that this is my most popular fic, so thanks! But I will say that this took some time to write since I wanted to make sure they were in character rather than just being the characters with different personalities. And please excuse the shipping, but it will be developed on later.

The sound of a door slamming down the hall startled the Captain of the Order of White Dragons from the reverie he had found himself in, and he rose out of his chair and went to investigate what it had been. Rather unfortunately for anyone else, it was Percival, and he was literally on fire. Lancelot's eyes widened a bit and he ran down the hall to try and calm the Lord of Flames down.

“Percival.” The redhead turned around when his name was spoken and was soon doused with a bucket of water. All he did was glare and move his hair out of his face, and Lancelot just stood there with a grimace at the fact that he had actually done that...again. There were a couple of steps taken by the redhead and then Lancelot was being chased down the hall to his room. He didn’t get the door closed all the way in time and Percival tackled him to the floor. 

“Ugh….” Lancelot groaned a bit and opened his eyes to see a rather angry Percival staring down at him. “Get off me!” He tried pushing Percival up but the redhead wouldn't move. Percival pushed Lancelot’s arms down and the shorter of the two’s eyes narrowed a bit. What was the redhead planning?

“Lancelot. Would you like to explain why exactly you tossed an entire bucket of water at me?” Percival’s voice was quiet, but that in combination with the staring just made Lancelot shudder a bit. 

“Maybe if you’d let me up-“ There was a cough now, still from the shorter knight- “I could explain.” 

“Or you can tell me right here. I have plenty of time.” 

“If someone walks in and sees us like this people are going to talk, Percival. Let me up.” The redhead didn’t move off of Lancelot and simply adjusted the way he was grabbing the knight in blue. 

“Again, I have plenty of time. Perhaps you’d like a demonstration of what exactly I feel at the moment.” Lancelot raised an eyebrow and managed to move so his back was to a wall. 

“And why exactly are you blaming me? You were starting to flame, and that isn’t ever a good sign.” The redhead sighed and got up, moving his hair out of his eyes again. “Wait, what do you mean about-“

“It’s nothing, Lancelot.” 

“Oh really? You’ve been acting rather odd the past couple of days ever since you found out about—“ Lancelot blinked a couple of times and his cheeks went a little pink. The more reactive of the two was Percival, as he had gone red at what Lancelot had said. “You...you’re acting odd because of what we talked about, aren’t you.”

“...This is a bit new to me. It isn’t...it isn’t because of you. Not directly.” Percival refused to look Lancelot in the eyes. His back was turned to the other knight, and Lancelot took that chance to get up and stand by the wall still. 

“Percival….”

“No. I’m not sure what this is— what this feeling is. But you….you’re just too good for me.” He was whispering now, and his face was even redder than before.

“Percival, what are you saying?” Lancelot was Then lightly backed against the wall, and Percival was having some issues speaking. He decided to let his feelings show instead, and he closed his eyes and sighed before leaning in and kissing Lancelot. 

At first the other knight didn’t react, but he slowly started to reciprocate by bringing his hands up and resting them on Percival’s shoulders. His eyes were closed as well, and he opened them once the kiss was broken by Percival. Both of them were red in the face, and neither would look the other in the eyes. There was no need for words— not right now. Lancelot, deciding to take things into his own hands, sighed and kissed Percival again. This time it was a bit more heated, and the redhead had Lancelot very much so backed into the wall. 

“Lancelot…you…”

“Yes. Honestly…it took me a while to figure out my feelings.. especially towards you.” For the longest time he thought he had feelings for Vane, but those turned out to be not true on either end. Percival was the one who had his heart, whether that was a good thing or not, but honestly? He wouldn’t choose anyone else. 

Percival, on the other hand, was much less sure of himself. The Lord of Flames was a bit anxious all things considered, but he hadn’t considered that Lancelot would reciprocate his feelings. He brought a hand up to Lancelot’s face and brushed his cheek, and went in for another kiss. He was stopped, though rather hesitantly.

“Percival. You need to change out of your wet clothes, or else you’ll fall ill.” Lancelot moved some hair out of the other’s eyes and smiled a bit. Percival just sighed and moved.

“I suppose you’re right…” With that, Lancelot could move away from the wall and he looked into the hallway before closing the door to his room. He walked back in to see Percival with his clothing on the floor, rummaging through his dresser to find something that fit. Thankfully the redhead was wearing pants, but the sight was a bit odd for Lancelot.

“You do realize that nothing I own would fit you, right?” 

“You say that like I haven’t borrowed some of your clothes before.” 

“I’m sorry what.” 

“What, did you not realize I’ve taken some of your clothes?” Percival had found a shirt at this point and had started putting it on, and Lancelot just rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath. “Would you like to share your thoughts with the rest of us, or are you going to sit there and complain?”

“Oh shut it.” More rolling of the eyes insued and Lancelot started to remove his armor, since Percival had ever so kindly reminded him to.

“Oi, Lancelot, what is-” The redhead looked over and saw Lancelot half with his shirt off, and both of them froze. Percival went red and looked away, as did the other, and they silently agreed to never speak of this again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing the banter between these two is pretty fun. Anyway I’ll keep updating when I remember, so until next time.


End file.
